Dragon's Child
by Copper Daisy
Summary: Its hard to ignore the death tolls of war when the dead have names. Harder when they were the closest things you have to friends. Dilandau One-Shot fic


Disclaimer: Me no own Escaflowne or any of the characters except the single OC, which does belong to me. So no suing! XP  
  
Quick Author's Note: If you haven't figured this out yet, what was once a one-shot fic is now going to be a multichapter fic. As such, I have had to alter the ending a bit. The second chapter should be up by the 29th of this month at the latest.  
  
- - - -  
  
Night was beginning to fall, blanketing the barren meadow with a thin sheet of dew and chilled evening breezes. In the upper atmosphere monster winds were tearing their way towards the dark forest that loomed several hundred yards to the east, howling through the tree tops and ripping hapless branches from their strongholds. The return winds bore the scent of damp earth and chlorophyll to the group of haggard youth huddled beside the great bulks of sparking mecha, scarred by the battle that had stained the dying meadow crimson with the blood of those slain in the fight. From the design of their mecha it was evident that they were from one of the armies of Zaibach; from the presence of the red melef, battered as it was, there was to be no doubt in anyone's minds that they were the Special Forces unit known as the Dragonslayers. Or, at least what remained of the prestigious squadron.  
  
Five of the six remaining were sitting close together, their backs to the wind as they attempted to remain warm using a semi-intact stealth cloak that had been ripped off of a melef. The material did little to keep out the dampness and chill of night, what with being spotted with tears and holes, but it was better then nothing. They spoke rarely, their eyes hazed over with the aftereffects of being caught up in a slaughter that was, for once, directed at them instead of vise versa. Occasionally a glance was directed over their shoulders, either at the looming forest or the silent brooding form of their leader who had perched himself atop the red melef. Concern could be read in their eyes and on their faces; they had never seen their commander so...disturbed by the outcome of a battle.  
  
The moons peeked out from behind the satiny curtains of night clouds, shining in all their majesty that proclaimed them to be the twilight queens. Their milky rays of light showered the Zaibach commander and his mecha, enhancing his ethereal beauty and turning him into a specter donned in ruby armor. Garnet eyes glowing, slowly becoming nothing more then dying embers, Dilandau Albatou allowed himself to contemplate and reflect on the battle that had made the war seem more then just a game.  
  
How had the battle gone so wrong? The mission had been nothing more then a simple surprise attack on a small trading post belonging to Asturia. There had been no military value to it; the whole purpose was to needle the giant that was Asturia, nothing more then a sick war game. No one had ever counted on the Crusade being stationed there. No one had counted on Van Fanel and Escaflowne to be there.  
  
Irritation suddenly rose from the depths of Dilandau's soul, causing him to slam a fist into the crimson metal beneath him. The ensuing clang made his remaining Dragonslayers start. He felt their eyes trained on his back, sensed Chesta's question before the blonde voiced it.  
  
"Dilandau-sama...?"  
  
"What!?" The aggravated albino snapped, turning to look over his shoulder, his eyes blazing. Chesta and the others flinched. The anger in Dilandau slowly melted away, his face falling along with his soul as he realized that he had hurt them... again. Wasn't it enough that he had to lead them blindly into battle and refuse a retreat, a mistake which cost them a good portion of their friends? 'They were my friends too...' a small portion of his soul seemed to say. This realization hit him like a ton of bricks, shattering whatever it was that made him a sadistic bastard towards those that remained. A quivering sob caught in his throat as he abruptly turned away from them; he didn't deserve their concern.  
  
"Lord Dilandau?" It was Gatti that spoke this time, his voice soft and uncharacteristically sullen.  
  
"Don't call me that..." Dilandau forced past the sob that tore at his throat for a release. "What kind of a leader leads his friends to their death?" There was no answer to that question. The unfamiliar sting of tears pricked his eyes as he stood, leaping down from his perch and running as soon as his feet touched the parched earth. No obvious reason came to mind as he tried to figure out why it was that he was abandoning them; he just couldn't take their blind devotion to him anymore. He didn't even hear their pleading shouts for him to return.  
  
Before him the forest loomed, its dark curtains pulled away by the gnarled limbs of the tree sentries. Stumbling blindly the jaded albino fought his way through the maze of roots and briar bushes that wished to trip him up. Unidentifiable birds and woodland creatures screeched at him as his passing disturbed their sleep or hunting. Gleaming eyes peered out at him from the shadows, delighting in his involuntary screams of terror as the unknown leapt up at him. Where ever he turned he found himself cornered, a repeat it seemed of the battle earlier. Clutching the sides of his head he dropped to his knees, screaming to the gods above that had predestined his torture.  
  
The forest became deathly quiet save for the echoing of his scream and the sounds of his ragged sobbing. Creatures slowly turned and retreated to their burrows or nests, the nocturnal predators moving on to do their hunting else where. They left the weeping soldier by himself in the very heart of the dark forest, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth, nothing more then a frightened child.  
  
"Such a fool...such a coward." Dilandau berated himself as he rubbed at his eyes, the course leather of his gloves burning his skin slightly. His legs and arms burned with exhaustion, his eyelids drooping perilously close to the point of slipping shut. The temperature of the forest was higher then that of the open meadow his Slayers had huddled down in. Dilandau felt his self control slipping as the promise of sleep began to become more and more tempting; perhaps he could go to sleep and never wake up...  
  
Unseen by the soldier something moved in the darkness, eyes glowing a deep emerald as they past over his body. Remaining cloaked in shadows it waited for his body to go limp, and when it did a long, sinewy neck snaked out and a pair of jaws lined with serrated teeth grabbed a hold of his arm. Backing up the beast pulled the unconscious youth into the satiny pitch, disappearing as silently as it had appeared.  
  
- -  
  
Dilandau clawed through the haze of sleep, struggling through the state between awakening and slumber. Distantly he was aware of the crackling of a fire, a sound relative to the roaring of flames he was so familiar with. A comfortable weight held his body locked within a cocoon of warmth and earthy smells. Cracking his eyes open he ascertained that he was indeed laying beneath a thin blanket to which was attached various ferns and mosses that effectively kept the chill and dampness out. He found that his armor had been removed, leaving him in the thin shirt and leather pants that were a standard casual outfit worn beneath the heavy jacket. Someone had combed the tangles from his hair and washed the grime off his face as well as attempted to make him as comfortable as possible.  
  
Sitting up slowly the youth glanced around, finding himself in a fair sized thicket. Sunlight trickled in through the gaps of the leaves overhead, allowing him a better view of the shelter. The floor was covered in a spongy, vibrant green moss that was rather comfortable as he pushed back the blanket and swung his feet out from under it. At first the plant tickled his toes but as he adjusted to the feeling he decided that it was similar to the feel of a thick carpet. A small fire crackled in the center of the thicket, licking at the small creature that had been skinned and tied to the spit. Dilandau's stomach growled at the aroma of roasting meat, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. It also sent a river of guilt flowing through him; he doubted that his Slayers had eaten this morning either. To make matters worse he had no clue where he was, or where he could find them again.  
  
{Ah, so you're awake. About time.} A soft feminine voice floated to the surface of his mind, accompanied by swirls of pale blue.  
  
"Who..." Dilandau started to ask, glancing around for the source of the voice in his head.  
  
{Am I?} The voice asked, laced with amusement. {Come outside if you feel up to it. I haven't the time right now to climb on my belly to get inside again.} Came the reply along with a sigh. Dilandau frowned and made a move to grab his boots when {You won't need those. Just come outside.}  
  
Taking slow hesitant steps Dilandau did as he was told, stepping easily out into the sunshine. What awaited him on the other side was enough to make him turn tail and dive back inside... which was what he did. An exasperated rumble preceded the long tail that snaked inside after him; wrapping around his waist and yanking him back out into the open.  
  
{That was highly unnecessary young warrior. I mean you no harm.} The voice stated again, seeming to originate from the crimson scaled Dragon that held him suspended in the air with its tail. Gulping he resisted the urge to squirm. {Now, while you're just hanging around, let's get a few things straight. I have a lot of work to do, what with hunting for food to feed an extra half dozen mouths as well as searching for a reasonable place to stick you all until you are strong enough to travel to the nearest settlement. I don't have time to spend chasing after you again like I had to do last night. I'm going to set you down now.} With that said the beast lowered its tail and gently placed him on the ground. Dilandau stumbled back a few yards, watching as the Dragon turned back to skinning some kind of woodland herbivore roughly the size of a horse. His appetite plummeted watching the skin being yanked away from the pink meat, ligaments and muscle ripping as the hide was removed. {If you don't want to watch then go join the others. Solitude won't do you any good.} The Dragon commented without looking up.  
  
"...Where are they?"  
  
{Just on the other side of that hill.} Once again the Dragon didn't look up, gesturing with a wingtip to a small hill nearby. Inching past the beast that was easily as long as a melef was tall, the albino made his way over to the small mound of earth. Upon reaching the top he gazed down at the five youth assembled at the base of a large tree, nestled between its roots and talking softly amongst themselves. At first they didn't notice him, but slowly the feeling of being watched caught one of them. The blonde haired boy raised his eyes, turning his gaze towards the hilltop. Momentary surprise lit his Prussian blue eyes, lasting only a few seconds before he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Dilandau-sama!" The elated Chesta all but squealed, practically flying over to the startled albino. Dilandau barely had time to register the calling of his name before he found himself surrounded by his Slayers, concern and delight in having their leader safe and sound battling for control of their expressions. And, in a very un-Dilandau-ish moment, their leader seemed to return their feelings. His eyes glowed with a delight similar to that of a child that had managed to retrieve a teddy bear from the clutches of some evil mutt that had snatched it from his hands. However, being who he was, Dilandau did not allow anything in the means of hugging or actually physical contact at this time, reunion or not. Some things never change...  
  
-  
  
{Can't sleep?} The light voice invaded Dilandau's mind, weaving its way through his thoughts until he didn't know if the voice were real or if he had dreamt it up. Tilting his head backwards he caught a glimpse of crimson hide and ivory claws, affirming the fact that he had indeed not made up the voice. Frowning lightly he shook his head, moving over a bit as the Dragon moved to lie down. She spared a moment to give him a look that could have been one of annoyance or amusement he wasn't sure which.  
  
{So, what's on your mind?}  
  
"That's a bit personal, don't you think?" Like he would snap at the Dragon with his trademark 'It's none of your business', not when he was lying within striking distance. He watched as the Dragon yawned, revealing dagger length serrated teeth before shaking her head and glancing down at him.  
  
{It's just a simple question. I only asked for your thoughts, not your life story.}  
  
"I was just thinking that the stars seem angry tonight." Dilandau replied after a long moment of silence.  
  
{Ah... so they do. But they are angry most nights when the moons drown out their individual glory. Such jealous little creatures stars.}  
  
Tilting his head backwards again the albino peered up at the Dragon. Her eyes meet his, twin pools of liquid emerald that glistened in the heavenly light from the nighttime beauties. For some odd reason he suddenly realized that he hadn't asked for her name; he didn't even know if she had one come to think of it.  
  
"Do you have a name?" The young warrior finally inquired, childish curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
{Don't all living beings have a name in their own respective tongues?} Came the reply. Dilandau wrinkled his nose and frowned at her avoidance of the question.  
  
"Well I can't just go around calling you Dragon!"  
  
{And why is that?}  
  
"Because that's what we call my rival!"  
  
{Your point?}  
  
"Do you have to be so stubborn?"  
  
{Do you?}  
  
"This is pointless..."  
  
{I concur.}  
  
"ARG!"  
  
The Dragon rumbled in amusement as Dilandau refrained himself from pulling out his hair. He glared at her, mumbling something along the lines of 'that not being funny' and sat up.  
  
"I'm going back to bed." He announced in a growl, turning to head towards the thicket he had woken in earlier.  
  
{Don't you want to know my name Dilandau Albatou?}  
  
Dilandau paused; he didn't remember telling her his name. Eh, maybe she heard it when Chesta had called out to him... but they hadn't said his last name. Doing an about-face he faced her again, another frown plastered on his face.  
  
"How did you know my last name?"  
  
{I know a lot about you Dilandau Albatou, commander of the Dragonslayers of the Platinum Army of the Zaibach Empire.}  
  
Needless to say the albino was speechless. He stared at her, unknowing that his jaw had dropped as she named off the divisions of his troop.  
  
"H-how...?"  
  
{One can learn an amazing about of information just by watching. The Platinum Army used to use this area as training grounds. The meadow that the battle took place in earlier was where they trained for melef fighting. I use to watch when I was younger, and I recognized some of their melefs from what little I saw of the battle. The way that you maneuvered your melef was a blend of their techniques and your own.} The Dragon explained, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
{My name is Rykuu, at least in your tongue it is. I was told by the people who gave it to me that it means myth or illusion. They believed that I was the guardian of this forest, and that this forest was magical. True, its inhabitants are unusual and rarely found outside of these woodlands, but magical? I don't think so.} There was a brief movement as the Dragon shifted her weight to a more comfortable position, emerald orbs locating Dilandau in the darkness where he had sat down.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you know so much about me."  
  
Eyes of molten jade narrowed as Rykuu studied him silently. Dilandau found the intense gaze slightly unsettling; he couldn't help but feel that she was attempting to see into his very soul, his very mind. An inner lid closed over the Dragon's eyes, giving them a glazed appearance that veiled any emotion that might have been detected in that calm reptilian stare. Shaking her head slowly Rykuu got to her feet.  
  
{Perhaps it is best that it is left a mystery. Now, off to bed with you. It's getting late and you'll have to wake when the last night star fades in the gray light of dawn if I am to get you out of this forest.} Her voice was quiet and sullen in his mind as she turned to look over her shoulder at him. Frustrated by her reluctance to give in to his demand, Dilandau stood and stalked off towards the thicket. Rykuu didn't try to placate him, merely watching his retreating form with sad eyes. In time she too trudged towards her sleeping area.  
  
{Poor child...} 


End file.
